


[Art] I Belong To You

by fallow_dear



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Scars, Shirtless, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallow_dear/pseuds/fallow_dear
Summary: A (naked) morning kiss between Kurt and Evie.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Happy Greedfall





	[Art] I Belong To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilaem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilaem/gifts).



> Edit: Added a color version! Inspiration set up camp and forced me to finish this. So.  
> Title / inspired by "I Belong to You (philosophical sessions)" by Jacob Lee.


End file.
